Places Mentioned But Not Seen
Sometimes there are places that are referenced, but never seen. College Unnatural Resources Church of Love and Light The place where Phoebe is ordained as a minister. Charmed Lives Phoebe is unable to get to work. This causes her to miss a meeting where Elise apparently signs her up on line to be ordained as a minister of the Church of Love and Light. Innocents Lost Phoebe has to deal with the publicity stunt that Elise dreamed up and marries a large number of couples as a minister of the Church of Love and Light. East Coast Although technically seen, it was only a very generic look. It is where Darryl Morris and his family now live. Innocents Lost Paige took Billie Jenkins to the East Coast to keep an eye on Darryl and his family. With all their innocents and charges in danger, she figured Darryl was in danger. Unnatural Resources Paige goes to the East Coast to get a little piece of Billie's magic for the potion to use against the Source. Flower Mart A place where one of the fake Piper's wanted to buy flowers for the opening of Halliwell's. Piper's Place Paige showed up with another fake Piper just as Piper was realizing exactly how bad the situation was getting to be. She told Piper that she had been at the flower mart with this fake Piper for an hour. The fake Piper, a very enthusiastic version of Piper told the real Piper that she thought the flowers would be perfect for opening night and wouldn't they cheer everything up. Piper, who by this point has a headache both from trying to keep track of all the fake Pipers and from the strain the magic itself is putting on her, is less than enthusiastic about the idea. Hogwarts A fictional location created by author J. K. Rowling. Unnatural Resources Tyler tried to use the situation at Hogwarts in the last Harry Potter book as a reason why he should stay behind and fight with the Charmed Ones. Los Angeles Billie Jenkins currently lives in LA. Innocents Lost When Piper suggested that Paige get Billie from LA, Paige told her that she had already taken Billie to the East Coast to keep an eye on Darryl Morris and his family. New York Phoebe Halliwell lived there for a while. The Sourcebook Phoebe went there looking for Victor. She was unable to find him and when she ran out of money and into other problems she returned to San Francisco. Old Coopersmith Mine The Old Coopersmith Mine has been a major landmark in the Coopersmith family for generations. Cupid's Harrow Mitchell asked for some help getting the cake out of the car. He didn't want his fiance to get suspicious if both he and the best man disappeared. Wanting Coop to get a chance to spend some time with part of his family, however distant, Phoebe volunteered Coop. The two men went outside and Mitchell directed Coop to a cake shaped like the Old Coopsmith Mine. He explained that they had such a cake at every major occation in the Coopersmith family. Since Bree had axed the idea of it being at the wedding, he brought it to the rehersal. They brought the cake inside and Bree declared that the cake was the ugliest thing she ever saw. She loved it. P3 Piper's club that she purchased with the help of her sisters, Prue and Phoebe. Despite being a place where Piper and her sisters spent a lot of time and being a place they enjoyed themselves, it was not Piper's dream. Mortal Enemies While looking for a location for her restaurant, Piper and her realtor stopped at one place where she said, "If I wanted dark I would have kept my club." This statement revealed that Piper no longer had P3. Most likely she sold it in order to get money to buy her restaurant. Unnatural Resources After the battle with the Source had concluded, the Halliwell family was gathered in Piper's new restaurant. Phoebe asked, "So this is the new P3?" To this Piper replied, "Well, the restaurant will have a different name, but yeah." This showed that the restaurant would have it's own identity apart from the club Piper ran for years and perhaps implied that if P3 still existed that it had a new name, though this is only a possibility. Piper's Place In fitting tribute to P3, Piper and Phoebe discussed it on opening night for Halliwell's. Piper: Much as I loved P3, I can't remember any night in my career that's been more exciting. Phoebe: Ah, P3. I'm going to miss that place. Piper: Me, too. Owning the club really gave me the confidence to open this place. But it's time to move on to bigger and better things. South Bay Social Services S.B.S.S. is Paige's former place of work. It is run by Bob Cowan. Oh, Henry Paige told Henry that they were just taking care of Little Henry until Bob and the people who worked at S.B.S.S. could find his mother's family. The Higher Realm Described by Leo as "A state of consciousness beyond the known physical universe. The higher realm. A place of pure and utter bliss that they shared with The All". It was the place where Neena and her mate lived for a time after they found The All, as well as being the place where their first two children were concieved. The All or Nothing The Void Between Life and Death The place where Cole was stuck after he was vanquished in Centenial Charmed. Piper was temporarily stuck there when she was attacked by the thorn demon in The Seven Year Witch. Three Little Wiccans While Piper is stuck in the Failed Higher Realm with Cole, Cole reminded Piper that the place they were in wasn't the Void, but somewhere else entirely. Category:Locations Category:Nonmagical Locations Category:Magical Locations Category:Comic Locations Category:Season 9 Locations Category:Season 9 Category:Charmed Universe Category:Volume 1 Locations Category:Volume 2 Locations Category:Volume 3 Locations Category:Volume 4 Locations Category:Buildings / Indoor Locations Category:Outdoor Locations